The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a supporting skid system, such as a skid system to support a gas appliance package.
Gas appliance packages are used in many industrial operations. The gas appliance packages often work with supporting equipment at a customer site. The supporting equipment may be supplied to the customer in a disjointed manner so that the customer has to assemble the supporting equipment at the customer site. Often times, errors occur when the supporting equipment is assembled. These errors may lead to downtime of the gas appliance package installation that may result in lost revenue or compliance issues.